


Baby At Our Footsteps

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Constance, Edelgard and Little Horatio [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (primarily Lorenz deals with Hawk Talons), Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Racism (that gets a maid fired)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Lorenz and Claude manage to give Edelgard and Constance a special surprise!
Relationships: Constance von Nuvelle & Original Character(s), Edelgard von Hresvelg & Original Character(s), Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra (mentioned), Flayn/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Constance, Edelgard and Little Horatio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669915
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Baby At Our Footsteps

A Baby At Our Footsteps

_-_-_-_

"What's this? A baby?" Edelgard blinked. The child bore a resemblance to familiar faces and Edelgard made a stink-eye at the prospect. 

On one hand, the child had a light tan sort-of olive complexion similar to a certain old classmate of hers from the Golden Deer House. His hair were curls of dark coffee-colored hair and the wrappings the child was swaddled in were yellow and green, with patterns befitting that of an Almyran. He smelled of where they found him in, a pantry full of Almyran spices and coffee. 

On the other hand, his eyes bore a striking resemblance to Flayn, how bright green they were and how they lit up in the darkness like a wolf prowling in the night. There was a clip around the wrappings that didn't help matters; it most definitely belonged to her. The baby had that coo looking up at Edelgard with trust in his heart, much like that of Flayn opening her arms to Byleth. When she saw what was on his belly, it was a Minor Crest of Cethleann. 

Edelgard shuddered. But then she saw the letter next to it. 

As she picked it up, she began to read:

_ Dear Emperor Edelgard of the Adrestrian Empire, _

_ I must apologize for the sudden introduction of our little bundle of joy. Flayn and I produced a pair of twins much to the dismay of her brother, Seteth. But I am the lone King of Almyra currently to the public. We eloped not much differently to my mother and the previous King of Almyra. But there is a bit of a problem… _

_ While the boy that is being raised under my care bears no Crest, the boy that I sent my spies to sneak in inherited a Crest from their Mother. Seteth has been growing more and more weary of me, saying he may move out of Almyra and somewhere else if the rumors about me and Flayn keep spreading. Flayn has loved it here in Almyra, warts and all. _

_ You can decline if you wish. Someone would raise a brow that the Emperor of Fodlan is adopting a random Almyran orphan. But take it as my olive branch. A genuine sign of peace between Almyra and Fodlan. Also, if you want to know why I picked you and not Lorenz Hellman Gloucester… then perhaps look for his newfound lady-friend, Constance von Nuvelle. Won't miss her; She's got deep royal purple and buttercup yellow in her hair pulled back by a blue headband and donning them in luscious curls. She also is wearing a wedding ring given to her by none other than you yourself.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Claude 'the Sly' Khassobaraja _

_ King of Almyra _

_ Totally-Still-Alive _

_ P.S. The coffee is for your friend, Hubert.  _

Edelgard let a loud groan escape her. How did Claude manage it? He still talks to Lorenz? Well, it makes sense; Alliance Territory is next to Almyra so they must interact somehow. But they discuss matters outside of public relations and trade? She never got the nobles of the Alliance. 

She then peeked outside of the pantry, the baby then proceeding to yell vehemently for Edelgard's attention. 

"Shh! Please be quiet! You'll alert the guards!" Edelgard didn't remember the last time she was around a baby but she knew if she treated him like a smaller human, maybe his well-being would be stable as he grew up. 

"Edelgard? Where did you stumble upon that… adorable little creature?" 

Edelgard shuddered. It was one of the maids and she proceeded to already treat the baby like he was a puppy or a kitten. 

"Please. This child is going to be the future of Fodlan." Edelgard pulled the baby away from the maid. It probably didn't help that she said this when the baby was waving his arms frantically. 

"Well, at least it isn't a dastard from Duscur! Then we'd be in serious trouble!" 

"You're fired for making that comment, Jacelyn." 

Edelgard was not in the mood to deal with systemic racism she still needed to try and dispose of in Fodlan right now, so this was her only solution to get the maid to leave both her AND the baby alone. The best part? She wouldn't have to see her again after that. 

Meanwhile the baby was left quiet as he heard the maid begin to run away bawling. 

_-_-_-_

A pigeon… or rather a hawk, flew over to a garden with a letter tied to his leg. He flew down towards two nobles observing the garden's flowers to their delight.

"I say, Lorenz… Isn't that an Almyran desert hawk?" The first noble, Constance von Nuvelle asked as she walked under a parasol. 

"...Must be news from Claude," the second noble, a man with eggplant colored hair facepalmed. As the hawk cawed at the man, who Constance addressed as Lorenz, he raised his free hand to let the hawk land gently. 

"I say, Lorenz! No one told me how beautiful you look with such an exotic bird perched on your arm like that!" Constance gasped. 

"Flattery won't make the bird…  _ Ow! _ clench my arms any less harder!  _ Ow! Ow! _ I do not understand why Claude doesn't just use a pigeon for any of these messages! I just think he just wants to - _ Ow _ \- Kill me!" Lorenz winced as he tried to pull the letter from the bird's leg. Of course, the hawk was cooperative, his beak being away from Lorenz's fingers and looking attentively at the scenery. It is just his talons were indeed digging into Lorenz's arm, though somehow not breaking skin enough to make him bleed right away. 

"Still! That bird has complete trust in you! You must be like my old friend Hapi! She had an affinity with animals!" Constance had a genuine giggle, not the haughty laugh that most nobles were known for. 

"Maybe. Or maybe Claude only trained him to be cooperative at the expense of my upper body!" Lorenz honestly wasn't that amused by the compliment but then again, he was occupied with the pain of the hawk's talons piercing through his flesh as he kept holding until he opened the scroll. Once the scroll was opened, the hawk yelled before flying away, Lorenz's nice shirt torn and starting to turn a vermillion color. 

"Regardless, for some reason that bird loves you! And please, allow me!" Constance lifted her hand as she healed Lorenz's scratches. 

"Thank you. Actually, I believe this letter is actually addressed to you!" Lorenz observed the letter closely. 

He then gave Constance the letter and as she read she gave a sharp gasp. 

_ Dear Constance von Nuvelle _

_ Edelgard's Chief Magician, Vizier, and Loving Wife, _

_ Edelgard might have a surprise for you according to Claude's calculations! I figured I'd write in Claude's behalf because he wrote for Edelgard and I am not sure if Edelgard and I are on the best of terms. Regardless, I felt in turn I shall write to you! I believe we haven't talked much since we were in school. My name is Flayn, and I was that bishop you almost shot a fireball at. Claude and I eloped, but we had to keep our relationship a secret from my brother, Seteth. Because of that, we had to send one of our sons to a loving family, and from what the people of the former Leicester Alliance have told us, you wanted to start a family with Emperor Edelgard. Someday, when he is old enough, we can see him and my brother will be less worried about what I have been doing with Claude all this time.  _

_ With Hopeful Regards, _

_ Flayn _

"A surprise? A… child?" Constance covered her lips. 

"Constance? Are you okay?" Lorenz asked.

Constance didn't care if she dropped her parasol, and her family curse will be hitting her hard. She had to rush to Edelgard and see the new baby that was given to her. Constance kept sobbing. 

_ "For the first time… I get to be a mother! The goddess must be blessing me!"  _ Constance let thoughts rush through her. 

Meanwhile, Lorenz picked up her parasol and chased after her. 

_-_-_-_

"Edelgard!" Constance panted, as if she searched all over Enbarr for her. 

"Oh. Constance. I was looking for you too." Edelgard sounded nonplussed to see her but someone else looked at her curiously. 

"So this is Claude's child?" Constance asked. 

Edelgard nodded, "He gave me quite a scare."

Constance laughed. If there was one thing Edelgard enjoyed, it was her laughter. At the same time, however. 

"Now we seriously have to talk! Lorenz is no longer to be trusted amongst the Empire's Court! He knows a little too…" 

Edelgard was interrupted by the baby roaring with laughter in Constance's arms. Constance threw him up in the air and soon Edelgard felt her maternal instincts kick in with a loud " **NO** !" 

The baby of course began to float gently back down, like a wyvern landing down to rest. His laughter barely ceasing by Edelgard's booming voice. 

"Oh, come now, Edelgard. He's the Leader of the Leicester Alliance! A bit of courtly gossip isn't going to hurt us! Besides, I finally got to know him a bit better! I just never got to see what Ferdinand saw in him until recently!" Constance said as she catched the baby back in her hands. 

"Speak of the devil," Edelgard said as she saw Lorenz, finally catching up to them. 

"Finally," Lorenz panted, "I managed to catch up to you. I was to return your paraso--"

He paused. His attention was at a baby who looked a bit similar to his old friend from school. The baby babbled as if trying to talk to him. Lorenz was almost about ready to change his attitude. 

"Yes. I am surprised you aren't holding him," Edelgard shook her head. 

"I don't believe it! The absolute madman! That bastard wasn't lying!" Lorenz was saying something he usually said when he was angry at Claude for something, but how he said it came with tears of joy for Constance. 

"Don't  _ you _ have a family at home to take care of?" Edelgard admittedly went hostile once she saw Lorenz embrace Constance tightly. 

"Oh, yes. Of course! But Byleth already has her hands full with my own progeny. Adding another child in the fray may as well exhaust her!" Lorenz laughed. 

_ To be honest. I want to see what Byleth sees in you more. A man like you doesn't deserve her, _ would be what Edelgard was thinking in her head, but she didn't want to make Constance upset with her on multiple angles. 

"I'll be sure to name him after you. After all, you suggested him be welcomed to our family." Edelgard decided to play the good faith card as that would have been what Byleth wanted. 

His laugh. Oh Sothis, his laugh. May it rue the day Edelgard could hear it. 

"That is far enough flattery from the Emperor of Fodlan! Tell me, did you have a better name in mind?" Lorenz asked, as if it was beneath her to give him such a name. 

"Err…" Edelgard really didn't have a good name for him. Her mind was at a blank. 

"How about Horatio! Yes. Horatio Lorenz von Hresvelg!" Edelgard gave Constance a glare. She really thought things through. 

Lorenz also gave her a perturbed look. 

"Horatio? My, that is a lovely name indeed!" 

_-_-_

That night, Edelgard pinned Constance up against the wall, finally having the privacy to talk things over with her. 

"Are you out of your mind? Fodlan still needs our first priority!" Edelgard roared. 

"Your majesty…" Constance bit her lip. Yes it was wrong to ask such an intricate request of her friend without her consent but she had to explain to her there was a method to her madness. 

Edelgard looked into her eyes, about to tear up for hiding it so long. 

"I just… I… I didn't want my Mother and Father to not have a grandchild…" Constance opened up a bit. 

"Constance…"

Edelgard knew it. This was mostly for House Nuvelle as Constance married her instead of a male heir. It made sense. She didn't have any brothers or cousins under House Nuvelle to help maintain the Crest of St. Noa with, and she could never bear a child after choosing to be wed to her. She was raised by such strict nobles no different to Ferdinand and Lorenz. Of course a baby was on her mind the minute she and Edelgard were both married. 

"I am sorry. But Horatio wouldn't have anywhere else to go. I'll have to… give them to Ferdinand and Hubert. Ferdinand has also discussed how Duke Aegir has begged for a grandson to call his own." 

Edelgard frowned.  _ Even now, nobles are forced to put their own interests in the back burner in order to bring an heir for their house.  _

Edelgard kissed Constance. 

"Next time, I implore you to talk to me about taking on such a big responsibility. Horatio will have to learn that Fodlan will have to be put over his wants for at least the first years of his life. Once I let the people elect a new Emperor, he will take priority." Edelgard whispered. 

_-_-_-_-_

Five years later, a doe-eyed Almyran boy wearing Adrestian attire looked over food stalls at the market. 

"Horatio? Is there something you need?" Edelgard asked him.

"Where's Hubert's coffee?" The boy asked.

"Now, now, Horatio. You're a little too young to have such a drink." Edelgard couldn't help but giggle. 

"I want to buy it for Mama though!" The boy whined.

"Oh? Why is that?" Edelgard asked him.

"I want Mama to make it a rainbow too, Mami!" 

Edelgard couldn't help but laugh. 

"Coffee's a little dark to make it a rainbow, right?" Edelgard had to pry her son further. 

"But Mami! Mama's the best magician in all of Fodlan! You said so yourself!" 

Edelgard should have chosen her words more carefully. 

"Besides, Mama gets sad when she goes out in the sun. I want to make her happy and give her the energy Hubert says is in his cup of coffee every morning!"

How humoring that Hubert is being a blabbermouth to him and yet when it comes to Edelgard, everything has to be a secret. What humors her more is what Hubert tells Horatio. She may have to watch their interactions more attentively. 

"Let's see if there is a black tea we can get her instead. It'll give her that same energy," Edelgard gave her son a suggestion. 

"Okay!" 

How odd that previously he would have been King of Almyra, or a Marquis Vestra, or even a Duke Aegir had Constance really given the child away to Hubert and Ferdinand! It was clear that by letting Horatio into their lives, a new door opened for Horatio of endless possibilities for where his life could have taken him. She wanted to protect this child with her life. 

_ Thank you Constance. _

_-_-_-_

END(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I have it in me to make a full chaptered fic about this but anyone else can feel free to try it out.


End file.
